Mac and Tosh
'''Mac and Tosh' are two endlessly exuberant, incessantly positive and unfailingly polite gophers. They own the local antique shop, called Antiques. Summary In their debut, Best Friends, Mac and Tosh are contestants on the show, Besties, facing Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Tosh's first question was what was his best friend, Mac's favorite food and he guessed the correct answer, which was pureed butternut squash in a balsamic reduction with just a hint of clover. When the show goes on a break, they wanted to become friends with Bugs and Daffy, who were both upset at each other, didn't want a handshake from them or didn't want to be their friends. In the end, they both win, after Daffy messes up on a question about Bugs' catchphrase. Mac and Tosh are later seen on the cruise ship, playing shuffleboard. They are also seen in the cruise dinner, in the table, which had the captain and Bugs and Daffy, where Bugs says that Daffy is being a stalker and he didn't want him and Daffy to end up like Mac and Tosh. He then says "No offense." to which Mac and Tosh say "None taken." Image:The Goofy Gophers' Good Luck Handshake.png|Mac and Tosh make a good luck handshake to each other.|link=Best Friends Image:Goofy Gophers Won.png|Mac and Tosh win Besties by 100 points, against Bugs and Daffy.|link=Best Friends Image:None Taken.png|When Bugs says he doesn't want him and Daffy want to be like them, Bugs says no offense and they say none taken.|link=Best Friends In Devil Dog, Mac and Tosh are both the announcers for the dog show, both wearing green dress shirts, before the riot regarding the escaped Tasmanian Devil begun. Image:Snapshot20110626164851.png|Mac and Tosh both announcing the dog show.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164912.png|Mac and Tosh both laughing with each other.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626165229.png|Daffy stealing the microphone from Mac and Tosh.|link=Devil Dog In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Mac and Tosh's antique shop is first shown. Bugs and Yosemite Sam get in a huge fight in the antique store and ruin a bunch of antiques. Then, Daffy and Foghorn Leghorn burst in and make the fighting worse. The Goofy Gophers start laughing and playfully fighting. They are then shown enjoying Foghorn Leghorn's movie. Later, they are having a lunch date with Yosemite Sam at Girardis while they discuss the film. In Double Date, Mac and Tosh (along with Marvin the Martian) sing a Merrie Melodie about being polite. Image:Snapshot20110726100200.png|Mac and Tosh dining in an antique clock.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100240.png|Mac and Tosh look at Tosh's birthday card sent by his aunt.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726103258.png|Mac gives the banker all of their cash.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100331.png|Mac and Tosh walking to the beat of Be Polite.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100447.png|Mac and Tosh help Granny cross the street.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100455.png|Mac and Tosh massages Granny's feet.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100554.png|Mac and Tosh give the waiter a sweater vest.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100612.png|A tow truck driver puts gas in Mac and Tosh's small car. Features Tosh's Aunt.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100619.png|Mac and Tosh take the tow truck driver to a broadway play.|link=Be Polite In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Mac and Tosh served as the announcers of the bowling tournament. They sing a Merrie Melodies, entitled You Like/I Like in the episode The Float. In The Shelf, they are seen once again, working at Antiques. They assist Lola in finding furniture for Speedy's new home. They make a cameo in Bobcats on Three! at one of Bugs' parties. They offered Porky a catering job, only for Bugs to make Porky decline so he can have another party. They make another cameo in You've Got Hate Mail, when they receive a hateful email from Daffy. In Itsy Bitsy Gopher, Tosh goes missing. Mac recruits Lola and Daffy to conduct a search. They appear in A Christmas Carol, acting in Lola's play as two elves, and then singing later on in the episode. In We're In Big Truffle, Bugs and Lola ask the Gophers to go into Speedy's mouse hole, searching for Gossamer who had recently been turned into a fog. When they see Speedy's "house" they re-arrange everything. Once Speedy returns to his home, he is dazed and confused at the fancy sight. They sing a Merrie Melodies entitled Drifting Apart, in the episode Dear John. The Gophers make a brief cameo in Spread Those Wings and Fly. Here, they do not have any lines. Appearances Season 1 *101. Best Friends (debut) *108. Devil Dog *109. The Foghorn Leghorn Story *112. Double Date (Merrie Melodies) *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl *123. The Float (Merrie Melodies) *124. The Shelf Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three (cameo) *202. You've Got Hate Mail (cameo) *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We’re in Big Truffle *212. Dear John (Merrie Melodies) *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly (cameo) *217. Gribbler's Quest (cameo in Merrie Melodies) *218. The Grand Old Duck of York (cameo in Merrie Melodies) *220. The Shell Game (cameo in Merrie Melodies) '' Trivia *According to Yosemite Sam, the two are indistinguishable. **The easiest way to tell them apart is that Tosh speaks in a higher tone of voice than Mac. *When they dress in clothes, Mac tends to wear shades of red, while Tosh wears blue. *''In Be Polite, Tosh was revealed to have an aunt. *They own an antique shop called Antiques. *In the classic shorts, they are also known as "The Goofy Gophers." *Mac and Tosh is a pun on the name "Macintosh." * According to many cast members, mainly the gophers' voice actors, Mac and Tosh are in a relationship. However, different character bios and other incarnations say that they’re brothers. * Tosh is chubbier than Mac and has been noted to eat more sweets than him. Such as in Itsy Bitsy Gopher Mac says that "he'll tell you that he's 3/4 of a pound, but between you, me, and the fence post, he's at least a pound...but he carries it well". Also in You Like/I Like Mac is said to like cheese while Tosh likes chocolates. Gallery imagesCAF9PWBL.jpg Gophers' Aunt.png Mac missing Tosh.png Image:Goofy Gophers Won.png Category:Characters